Events
Brief At the start of the game, a brief introduction to the game is shown to the player. Here the King, factions, mechanics, and other features of the game is introduced. After selecting a character to kill, the player is then taken through an event. This event puts the King in a situation where a choice is then presented, allowing the player to choose how they want the game to progress. After selecting the choice, the event will continue before taking the player back to the Palace Tree screen. The tree will change different aspects depending on the option chosen. The King's Death will trigger a specific event based off the character who has become angered by the King's actions throughout the game. This event will kill off the King and end the whole game. Game Start Loading the Game After loading the game up and pressing start in the main menu, the main gameplay will begin. A short event will be triggered introducing the King as the main character and the one the player will take control of. What is Introduced Within this starting event, the basic details are introduced. Who the King is, when he came in power, the Kingdom's current state with all the factions, and their relations to the King will be explained briefly. A simple explination of how the Palace Tree works and why the King has chosen to kill people is shown through the King thinking out loud to himself. Character Death Selecting Character While on the Palace Tree screen, the player can choose a character to kill. The character that is selected will then become the main focus of the following event that is triggered. It is within this event that at some point the character selected will be killed by the King. First Half The first half of the event shows how the King goes out to meet up or sneak up on the character. Depending on the event triggered, the character could be killed right now, or in the second half of the event. If the character is killed in the first half, the choices / second half could involve a different character coming into contact with the King and their reaction to the original character being killed. Choices After the setting of the event has been established within the first half of the event, choices will be presented to the player on how to proceed. Depending on the choice, it can effect what will happen within the second half of the event, or change how the Palace Tree is effected with positions or Threat Meters. Second Half The second half consists of revealing the effect from the choices made. The character chosen could be killed here, another character could show their reaction to their death, or the King's paranoia could reveal itself more. After After the event has finished, the player will be taken back to the main screen with the Palace Tree. New updates will have been triggered with the death, changing the layout. Some of the features that will change are: * Removal of that character's profile * All other characters changing position within the Palace Tree * Threat Meters for other characters changing based on their relation with the character killed King's Death Leading Up To After a character is selected to be killed, and the following event happens, the positions and Threat Meters are all changed. If a character is in a high enough position to get to the King, and has a maxed out Threat Meter, they then trigger the King's Death event. This event will trigger immediately. Event Right after the last event has finished, the player will get no chance to look at the Palace Tree as they are immediately taken into the King's Death event. Here the King will be shown in a random situation (e.g. Sleeping in bed, Working on documents, Observing the Kingdom), before the character with a high enough Threat Meter will appear and kill the King. The King's death ends the whole game. Written By Morgaine Jones, 1701700Category:Browse